Friends on the Other Side (Total Drama World-Tour version)
This takes place in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'' episode, "Niagara Brawls" when Dr. Facilier lures Courtney and Cody to his Voodoo Emporium and strikes a deal with them. Lyrics Dr. Facilier: (slow singing, to Cody): Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride! (Lights skull-shaped candles) You're in my world now Not your world And I got friends on the other side... Chorus (spoken): (Door opens) He's got friends on the other side...'' '''Tigger: What's that? What's that? Facilier (spoken): '''(Appears behind Courtney and Cody) That's an echo, Tigger. Just a little something we have here in Chris' show: a little parlor trick. Don't worry... (Shoves Courtney and Cody; slams door shut) ''Facilier (quick singing): Sit down at my table'' Put your minds at ease (Shadow takes hats and throws them away) If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please, I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too, I'll look deep into your heart and soul... '''Facilier (spoken): (Points at Cody with staff) You do have a soul, don't you, Cody? Cody: Well, I... Facilier (spoken): That's good. Facilier (quick singing): '''Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side. ''Chorus: He's got friends on the other side!'' ''Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell, The past, the present, and the future as well, The cards, the cards, just take three, Take a little trip into your future with me!'' '''Courtney (spoken): I wonder what my future will be like. '''''Facilier (singing): Now you, young lady, are from across the sea, You spend time contacting your lawers Facilier (spoken): I'm a lawer myself, on my boss' side. Tigger: Yuck! Timon: Yeesh! Bloom: That's gross! Facilier (slow singing): '''Your lifestyle's high But your funds are low You need to marry a dashing hero whose friends got dough So Duncan cheated on you, huh, pretty girl? 'Courtney (spoken): '''Yeah, it's sad but true. '''Facilier (spoken): '''Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be married, and live happily ever after. But marriage... takes green! ''It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need, And when I look into your future, It's the green that I see! On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time, You been pushed around all your life, You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother, And if you was married... You'd be pushed around by your wife, But in your future, the you I see, Is exactly the man you always wanted to be! (spoken) Shake my hand. Come on kids. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? '''Cody (spoken): I'll do it! To be free of Sierra and reunite with Gwen! Courtney (spoken): Well, it's worth winning the million dollars. Rabbit: What are you doing? Pumbaa: Don't trust the Shadow Man, guys! Stella: No! Don't do it, guys! Littlefoot: Guys, don't! Petrie: Oh, me no look! Cera: Ah, who cares?! It serves Courtney right for what she did to Gwen. Rabbit: For once, Cera, you're right. It was her fault after all. (clears throat) Go ahead and shakes hands with the Shadow Man, Courtney. Courtney: Thank you, I'll prove you guys wrong anyway. (Courtney and Cody shake hands with Facilier) Facilier (spoken): Yes... Are you ready? Chorus: '''Are you ready? ''Facilier: Are you ready?'' Transformation central! ''Voodoo Doll Chorus: Transformation central!'' ''Facilier: Reformation central!'' ''Shrunken Head Chorus: Reformation central!'' ''Facilier: Transmogrification central!'' Can you feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied, But if you ain't, Don't blame me, You can blame my friends on the other side! ''Chorus: 'You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had! Hush... Category:Songs